HCPC33
is the 33rd episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is also the 519th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''In hopes of gaining her Innocent Form, Megumi forces herself to be extra-kind and friendly to others. '' Summary Megumi wants to learn more about Innocent Form and she asks Iona to teach her how to awaken it. After she admits to being unsure of how she triggered it, Blue warns Megumi that it will awaken in due time if she takes care of something important, but this causes Megumi to assume she has to help everyone. While walking by the bridge she finds a student by the name of Mami, who designed a rocket but it failed to launch. Megumi offers to lend her a hand so that they can launch it and Mami brings Megumi into her room, which is full of tools for making rockets. When Mami asks Megumi for the screwdriver she doesn't know which one it is, causing Mami to just get it herself. After Mami leaves for a break, Megumi tries to wash her dirty lab coat, but her grandfather tells Megumi that Mami always wanted to keep it dirty until she completed the rocket as a reminder of her efforts. As such, Mami isn't happy and Megumi's attempts to apologize do nothing to help her. Returning home, Megumi is disappointed by her lack of actually helping. Seiji advises her by pointing out that she might only be a nuisance in this case. Outside the Phantom Empire, Oresky is training the Choiarks as exercise to beat the Cures and he said that he himself will deal with them. Megumi uses the patisserie PreCards to make cookies that resemble a rocket. The girls observe her design and question this after she has Hime and Yuko try them. Iona refuses though. By now, Mami just finished the rocket and is about to launch it when her grandfather realizes he forgot the wire she will need. He takes off to fetch it and in this time, Oresky appears in front of her and tells her that her dream is unimportant and turns her into a rocket Saiark. Megumi sees this and transforms into Cure Lovely to fight for Mami's sake. Oresky orders the Choiarks to attack her but she easily defeats them with Lovely Punch and Lovely Restriction. After she finished them off, he ordered the Saiark to attack her. It fired a bunch of missiles at her, and one of them knocks her out of the sky. Lovely remains persistant, refusing to give in until Mami can achieve her dream. Before the Saiark can finish her off, the others arrive in time to defend her and Fortune uses Innocent Form- leaving Oresky confused as he's never seen it before. Fortune performs Emerald Illusion to trap the Saiark and together they defeat it with Happiness Big Bang. Mami was successfully able to launch the rocket into outer space and her dream has been realized. But Megumi is left disappointed seeing that she did not obtain Innocent Form like she had hoped. Major Events *Megumi attempts to obtain Innocent Form and learn more about it, but her efforts prove futile. Characters Pretty Cures *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune *Cure Muse (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Oresky *Saiark *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Jindaiji Mami *Jindaiji Hisashi (Mami's grandfather) *Blue *Sagara Seiji Trivia *Cure Muse says the anniversary message at the beginning. *Oresky appears to be unaware of the existence of the Innocent Form after Fortune changed into hers. *No major events occur in this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!